Jacob West son of
by Gurl in the mirror
Summary: Jacob's life was always messed up but it gets even more messed up when he finds out hes a demigod. He live at camp for a while until his parent calls him on a quest to retrieve some sort of weapon, will he return it to his father or use it against him!


**Jacob West son of _**

The police was getting close to finding me so that was my cue to leave, I gathered my things though it didn't take long because I hardly have anything, the only expensive thing I had were my blue headphones with a stripped black line and my black and blue jacket, they were given to me by my mother she had said they would protect me I didn't understand how though, I was 7 years old then that was the last time I saw her, my father had left before I was born and it had been just the two of us struggling to get by she suggested I go to school but I had dyslexia and ADHD so it didn't work out, then the night came when the incident happened. I'm 14 now and my name is Jacob West son of Veronica West and I already had a criminal record it's not like I was criminal I just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ever since last year strange things started to happen one time I was just singing a song I had stuck in my head then outside my apartment some dude carrying a purse started crying on the floor I just thought he was on drugs but another time I found this guitar and started playing it and singing then all of a sudden I had a crowd around me and think someone posted a YouTube video of me because I was just walking down the street then I saw me on a local T.V. store I was most voted most popular video ever and most likely to become a star. I thought that was really weird because I never had singing lessons and I've never played a guitar before it just sort of came to me, anyway let me get back on track.

I had packed all my things and slid my backpack over my arm I was about to leave when out of nowhere I hear a police car in front of my door I think, great they got me I better surrender but when I went out with my hands up I found a police car thrashed and thrown upside down then that's when I heard the growling and then I saw it, it looked like a man bull wearing underwear it started running towards me and that's when my instinct's kicked in and I started running, before I had always ran from the cops in my past and now this man bull wow my life couldn't get worse but of course it did the only thing straight ahead was the woods man I hate the woods once I had to sleep out there and I swore I saw red eyes beaming at me through those trees but I still ran through them, the man bull was catching up little by little then I spotted a camp in the woods somehow even with my dyslexia I read the words camp half-blood this should be fun I thought instead of seeing campers cooking s'mores around a camp fire I saw a bunch of kids fighting with swords. Being exhausted by running from the man bull and seeing kids playing with swords I collapsed the last thing I saw was the body of a man and the legs of a horse.

I woke up on a couch thinking everything that had happened was a dream until I saw man horse I jumped out from the couch and backed away saying, "Back, back away or else I'll, I'll through this book at you" that was the closest thing I could grab

man horse said you'd just be wasting poetry, listen I know this all must be new for you and your obliviously afraid but what I'm trying to say is that let me just start off by saying Greek myths are real including the gods and you are a demigod which means you one of your parents is a god so you would be a half god or as we like to say half blood,

"wait your telling me that I'm a half god ok your insane this whole place is insane I mean who lets kids play with swords and what am I even saying I'm talking to a man horse"

I believe you mean the term centaur because I am not called a man horse and I have a name mine is Chiron what is yours,

"My name is Jacob West I can't believe I just told a centaur my name so if you're saying one of my parents is god how do you find out which parent and which god"

Well you see Jacob our camp is a special camp for demigods as I believe you were able to read our sign oh and all demigods have ADHD and dyslexia and that is because your brain is hot wired to ancient Greece and your ADHD is your battle skills kicking in

"Wait how do you even know I'm a half-god is there like a test, maybe I'm not even a half-god"

well you see Jacob the only way you were able to see or enter the camp is if you're a demigod so you can say you passed the test, there is mystical veil called mist that seals our world from the mortal world so saying what you see is different from what a mortal sees.

"Ok I got it how do you know which godly parent I have and what's the deal with all these cabins"

well that's just the thing I do not know which god is one of your parents as for the cabins there are 12 gods of Olympus and 12 cabins for their children before you enter your cabin you must be claimed by your godly parent if you have not been claimed you stay in the Hermes cabin until you do but do not worry most children are claimed at the campfire until then you'll just have to wait would you like me to show you around and explain a little more I know it can be hard for hearing news as big as this

"No thanks I think I can take care of myself" I grab my backpack which was on the couch and with that I walk away.

I'm glad I didn't take man horses tour but he did give me a change of clothes some jeans and an orange camp half-blood t-shirt I put them on along with my headphones and jacket, I start to think maybe I should just run away from this camp away from everything but I can't I know the cops will be looking for me and no doubt the man bull too I'll just stay at camp for a while until the heat gets cool. I start walking to the cabins then I spot a girl with blonde hair trying to strum a guitar but her E is to flat and her guitar isn't even tuned I walk up to her and blurt out "maybe if you tuned it and worked on that E it will sound way better, or maybe you can try singing to cover up the sound of the guitar"

Ha-ha why don't you sing, what are you a guitar nerd or something?

"I guess you can say something like that and sure I'll sing, I sang a quick verse from 21 pilots ride"

Wow you're really good, anyway hi, I'm Veronica Jones daughter of Athena, are you new here because I've never seen you around before.

Her name hits me like a punch to the gut and believe me I know how that feels I tell her my name anyway nobody knows me here I can make a fresh start, "hi I'm Jacob West son of I don't know yet, do you know when this campfire is cause I was told that's when people get claimed can you explain that to?"

Ah so you're an undetermined, well Jacob each of the 12 gods have a sacred symbol and that symbol floats over your head hence you become claimed as for the campfire let's see it should start in 30 mins more or less.

"Yeah can you also tell me what these 12 gods of Olympus are?"

Wow you really don't know anything huh, so the 12 gods are Zeus the chief god, Poseidon god of the sea, hades god of the underworld, Hera goddess of marriage and wife of chief god, Ares god of war, Athena goddess of wisdom, Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty, Apollo god of music medicine and prophecy, Artemis goddess of the hunt, Hephaestus the blacksmith god, Demeter goddess of agriculture, Dionysus the wine god, and Hermes god of travel.

"Wow that is a lot of gods, so one of them is my parent how do you know if it's your father or mother?"

Well you usually know depending on who you live with so who do you live with?

"My mom I used to live with her my mom said that my dad left so my god parent I'm guessing is a guy I'll have to wait until the campfire, well thanks for the information"

No problem I'm happy to share my knowledge with others see you around Jacob or should I say J.

"Yeah see you around V"

I had that coming, she held out her hand, friends?

"Yeah you did, I shook her hand and friends"

I walk away from V its easier calling her that then veronica before I know it everyone's gathered by the campfire, instead of sitting I stand up I back away when the flames start to rise but as soon as they turn blue I see a light glowing on top of my head and I feel the wait of all the people watching me all of a sudden I feel a surge of energy and for some reason stick my hand into flame but when I take it out my hand isn't even burned. I notice a shining light upon my head so I look up and I see an image of some sort of instrument a lyre to be exact I hear someone shout he's a son of Apollo, Apollo huh so that's who my father is remind me to punch him later.

Chiron shows me to cabin 7 I get the top bunk on the right and start unpacking my things, my fellow chaps [I call them that] are using instruments, reading medical books, some are even polishing bows and arrows.

A boy about my age with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white beanie approaches my bunk and says, never met a guy with light brown hair and green eyes who can stick his hand in flames before, I'm Lloyd Mac by the way.

"Well there's a first time for everything, I'm Jacob West"

So what instruments do you own?

"I don't own any but I've played the guitar before", he hands me a blue and black acoustic guitar and says,

Here this is for you, Apollo told me to give this to you when you arrived he said I would know who you were and he was right, I see you've been rocking black and blue since you got here.

"Wow this is amazing it's already tuned and everything thanks"

He also wanted me to give you this case look it has your name already.

Lloyd was right my name was written on it, it was a J with a line going through my name it also had black and blue spray-paint all over. This almost made me not want to punch Apollo, Almost.

So do you think you'll join a band?

"What?"

I mean I heard you singing and you're really good and I'm pretty sure you can play guitar and I play the drums and our singer quit-

"And you want me to join the band"

Will you please, he goes done on one knee puts his hands together and begs, please we preform once a month and have practice every other week pleas-

"Alright, alright I'll join the band, now please get up people are staring"

YES, thank you, thank you, I promise you won't regret this, he gets up and heads out the room.

I watch him as he practically skips out the room, I stifle a laugh as I continue unpacking.


End file.
